In traditional relational databases, the existing structure of the database must be altered in order to incorporate a new item, category, etc., such as by creating a new table and/or adding new columns to the traditional relational database framework. Additionally, in traditional relational databases, typically only certain fields are ‘keyed’ into an index for quick lookup.